Someday
by Sick Minded Productions
Summary: This is part four of the Skit Series-A series of Kim related short stories.


Someday

A.N. Hey everyone welcome to part four of the Skit Series- A series of Kim related short stories

I do not own Kim Possible

This one will be focused on several characters of my own creation and if you want to view the other parts of the Skit Series just check out my author's page.

* * *

Annette Sheik Possible jumped out of the car her little legs carrying her to her two best friends Damien Teak Load with his parents Wade and Monique and Maihāto Joy Stoppable with her parents Yori and Ron. It was obvious that the three of them were the best of friends especially since they even resembled their parents so much.

Damien was a miniature version of his father right up to the dreadlocks he wore and his taste in clothing was definitely from Monique. Maihāto was a miniature version of Yori only with dirty blond hair and her bout of clumsiness inherited from her father. However no one could decide who Anne resembled more her mother Kim or her momma Shego. Her hair was a midnight red, her pale skin and green eyes could have been from either one of them; however her plasma ability was definitely all Shego.

Her parents then caught up to her and the group and while the adults chattered about how exciting the kids first day of pre-school would be the three friends kept their eyes peeled for their fourth friend. A few minutes before the bell was set to ring a limo pulled up and out jumped a little girl with tan skin and jet black hair that hung to her shoulders and no wonder since Lynn Jasmine Senior's parents were Bonnie and Junior.

As Bonnie, Junior, and Lynn walked up to the group she and Kim exchanged hard looks before breaking into identical grins and grabbed each other into a tight hug. It seemed that finally being out of the Rockwaller household had improved Bonnie ten-times over. She had even gone on to writing books, holding seminars, and discuss with kids about why bullying was wrong. After the hug Junior and Shego got into their usual argument of who had the hotter wife.

Their argument was cut short though as the bell rang and they all watched as their children marched up to the school with Annette in the leading right beside Lynn with Damien on Kim's left and Maihāto on Lynn's right. Their parents knew that there would be many good things in store of their children and they watched with pride as they moved together, unafraid of the new challenges that would await them.

As soon as they were inside Anne lead her gang over to the table in the little alcove with the window that overlooked the playground. Then their teacher stepped forward and introduced herself as Ms. Hackett and said that today they would just play outside since it was the first day. Once she had called role all the kids ran outside to play except for the gang as they headed to some bushes where Damien and Maihāto stood guard playing with a ball while in the bushes Lynn and Anne began something more important.

Each of the children had been given a nano-ring by Wade when they were new born each one was tailored made and designed to protect them no matter what. Obviously they had been made to never come off fortunately Damien was just as good as his father when it came to high tech equipment. So Lynn and Anne removed their rings and exchanged them. They spoke their vows to one another and slipped the other's ring back on to her hand and shared a kiss.

"Wouldn't it be great if we could do that for real someday," Lynn sighed just sitting next to Annette and enjoying every moment.

"Someday we will," Anne declared now let's practice those vows again." With that said they repeated the process and when they came to the vows…

* * *

… "I Annette Sheik Possible take you Lynn Jasmine Senior to be my lawfully wedded wife, through good or ill, happiness or pain, to always love, protect, and stand beside you until the day I die and beyond." Annette said slipping the ring onto Lynn's finger.

"I Lynn Jasmine Senior takes you Annette Sheik Possible to be my lawfully wedded wife, through good or ill, happiness or pain, to always love, protect, and stand beside you until the day I die and beyond." Lynn said slipping the ring onto Annette's finger.

They pastor standing behind them lifted his arms and proclaimed to the packed hall, "I now pronounce you wife and wife you may kiss the bride." As their lips meet in a share passion the hall erupted in cheers. Maihāto stood by Lynn's side as her maid of honor and tears of happiness slid down her cheek while Damien stood as Annette's best man and even he felt some tears in his eyes thought he would never admit it.

Down in the front row were all their parents and grandparents and the hall was packed with friends, villains currently enjoying a truce, of the new Team Possible as everyone had been invited to enjoy this special day. The two newlyweds giggled as Annette and Lynn Possible shared a giggle and an old promise, "Someday!"


End file.
